Les deux
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU humanstuck años 50 - A quién trataba de engañar, Roxy se aburría totalmente en la biblioteca. Tras analizar a su amigo Jake English, le reta a hacer cosas de las que seguro que se arrepentirá, pero por lo menos no habrá desperdiciado sus horas en el tedioso aburrimiento. - ¿JaneJake? ¿DirkJake? ? No lo sé ni yo.


**NA: Y hace cierto tiempo dije que no iba a escribir más DirkJake, porque es una pareja que odio casi tanto como adoro y well… Pero aquí está esta porquería inspirada en una escena de la peli de Kill your Darlings. Y es que la peli me ha matado, literalmente. Hace algunos años yo me sentaba borracho en un bar a leer Baudelaire con gente que pensaba que me faltaba un tornillo. Quiero amigos con los que discutir los versos de Yeats, o valorar la máscara de la muerte roja de Poe. Pero me extiendo contando banalidades, ya que el texto no va de eso. En fin, aquí dejo el texto y me voy a llorar o algo, por no saber ser fiel a mí mismo o algo así. Ah, esta historia no tiene continuación alguna. **

Roxy miró fijamente a Jake, se acercó a él despacio y le susurró al oído.

—Entonces… ¿Eres Virgen? — Para después reírse tímidamente. Estaban en la biblioteca de la universidad, con un montón de papeles y libros abiertos sobre la mesa, supuestamente estudiando.

Él la miraba algo boquiabierto, aún no sabía cómo había acabado sentándose con él en clase. Era una de las pocas mujeres que había conseguido una plaza en la selecta universidad, y es que era muy inteligente, más que ningún hombre que el English hubiera conocido. Eran los años 50 y aunque no era extraño que las damas se interesaran por saber más, si era poco común que las aceptaran en las aulas. La Lalonde se había adaptado fácilmente.

—Bueno, no es tan raro ¿no?— le contestó el chico alzando la voz y sonrojándose un poco. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, la bibliotecaria carraspeó para que bajaran el tono. Jake confiaba en la rubia, así que bajó el tono y se acercó a ella —. No sé si me gustan las mujeres…

Una risa dulce se escapó de los labios de la rubia que pasó su brazo por la espalda del chico, acariciando la fina tela de la camisa de cuadros que llevaba. Roxy no podía evitar pensar en arrancársela, le parecía tan mono y dulce con aquellas tonterías.

— ¿Pero tú has visto a las chicas? Son preciosas — dijo Roxy guiñándole un ojo. Él ya sabía que Lalonde no tenía ninguna preferencia por encima de otra, aunque si cierta debilidad por los hombres tontos, como solía decir ella misma. — Además si no lo pruebas, no puedes saberlo.

—Esa frase es una idiotez, yo nunca he probado la orina de caballo y no necesito beberla para saber que no me gusta— dijo Jake apretando los labios. En realidad no era que no le gustaran las mujeres, era que si sabía lo muy atraído que se sentía por un hombre en concreto.

— Es solo porque tú biología te dice que es un desecho, por eso te da rechazo — pensó en voz alta Roxy.— Ni siquiera es un pensamiento real, es una reacción lógica pero visceral, nada humana por cierto.

La rubia se rio ante la expresión seria del chico. Pocos aceptaban aquel pensamiento razonado, aunque lo curioso era que solía ser al revés. Casi ningún hombre se atrevía con la homosexualidad, lo cual era muy irónico desde el punto de vista de la chica, porque después de todos los hombres parecían estar diseñados para practicar la sodomía. Roxy se pasó la lengua por los dientes y miró la cantidad de gente que había en la sala. Eran cuatro o cinco estudiantes y la bibliotecaria, lo cual no era raro porque quedaban pocas horas para cerrar.

—Te reto a que vayamos tras aquellas estanterías y te demuestro como te pueden llegar a gustar las mujeres — dijo Roxy señalando una zona de la biblioteca que se veía poco concurrida. Así mismo tomó un lápiz y empezó a garabatear en una hoja.

Las mejillas de English se tornaron totalmente rojas, no podía creerse que le estuviera diciendo aquello de verdad. La miró allí sentada, con su jersey de punto rosa y sus labios perfectamente maquillados.

—No juegues conmigo, Lalonde, es demasiado cruel hasta para ti —dijo él centrando su mirada en el libro que tenía delante. Roxy colocó el papel que había garabateado frente a él, una gallina un poco deforme le llamaba cobarde desde la hoja. Jake apretó los labios y la miró fijamente, era tan cruel al reírse así de él.

—Está bien, conmigo no — se rio por lo bajo la chica y desvió la mirada hacía la bibliotecaria. Sabía que le tenía atrapado y que cedería tarde o temprano—. Con ella, es más fácil porque a Jane siempre le has gustado mucho y no es tu amiga.

La boca de Jake se entreabrió para decir algo cuando Roxy levantó su dibujo y se lo colocó de nuevo a la altura de los ojos. English dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa se levantó. No estaba nada seguro de lo que iba a hacer, de hecho no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué se dejaba retar por la rubia. Pero ahí estaba, frente a Jane con una sonrisa idiota preguntándose qué tenía que decirle.

— Ho-hola — dijo Jake poniéndose nervioso al ver los azules ojos de la bibliotecaria—. Me podrías ayudar a buscar un libro…

—Disculpa— una voz seria le interrumpió. Era Dirk Strider, que dejó unos libros en el mostrador y miró a Jane —. Solo quiero devolverlos.

El corazón de Jake se aceleró, ¿por qué diablos tenía que aparecer en aquel condenado momento él? El moreno giró la cabeza en dirección a Roxy, que sonreía enseñándole el dibujo de la gallina, haciéndole sentir patéticamente incómodo.

El moreno suspiró y se centró, después de todo el mundo no giraba alrededor de Dirk.

—Está bien , pero solo se cuela por esta vez — dijo Jane recogiendo los libros con una sonrisa afable —. English, ¿qué libro decías que querías que te encontrase?

Dirk arqueó las cejas y se alejó sentándose en la mesa dónde se encontraba Roxy.

—Pues… Quería ver _Nueva luz en el antiguo oriente_ de Gordon Childe — dijo pensando en el primer título que le vino a la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba aquel libro, así que Jane le miró extrañado por un instante, pues lo sabía.

—A-ah, ven conmigo — dijo la chica tras un silencio de reflexión. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo Jake. La cara al completo de la morena se tornó roja mientras sacaba el cartel de "volveré en un minuto" y lo colocaba sobre el mostrador. Había visto a Aranea hacer aquello miles de veces con otros chicos.

Caminaron entre las estanterías despacio, tratando de parecer lo más naturales posibles. Cuando pasaron dos pasillos al fondo, Jane estiró la mano esperando que el chico se la tomara. Jake se la tomó, sintiendo el tacto cálido de sus dedos. Se fijó en el vuelo de la falda de la chica al moverse y en sus largas piernas con aquellas medias. Se suponía que aquello debía gustarle, pero no le llamaba especialmente la atención.

Tras dar unos cuantos rodeos más, la señorita Crocker se paró en seco y tras soltar un suspiro se giró a mirar a Jake. Aquella era una zona que daba paso a la zona de libros restringidos, en la que casi nadie se acercaba.

— Yo no suelo hacer estas cosas — dijo desviando la mirada ligeramente mientras desabrochaba despacio la camisa mostrando su sujetador.

—Yo tampoco, Jane— contestó él sin apenas moverse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Inhaló y se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos sobre el sujetador. Escuchó la voz de la chica en un pequeño jadeo.

—Tienes las manos frías — susurró Jane acercando sus labios a los del chico.

— ¿Lo siento? — añadió él tímido, no quería besarla así que ladeó la cabeza. Los labios de la morena rozaron la mejilla del chico, manchándole la cara de pintalabios.

Jane se rio confusa, se había pasado desde el principio del curso académico fantaseando con que aquello pasara, pero ahora todo resultaba ser tan extraño. Jake no parecía querer de verdad aquello. Los brazos del chico la rodearon, notando el contacto de su piel contra la de ella. La morena besó el cuello del English, despacio y con suavidad, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.

—Es un poco estúpido, no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto — dijo al fin Jake. Se sentía tenso, no tenía claro si le gustaban las chicas pero Jane no le gustaba. No estaba categóricamente seguro, pero si lo suficiente.

Ella se separó ligeramente y humedeció sus labios mientras le miraba. Los ojos azules se clavaron en la mirada del chico quedándose completamente helado. Sus manos se movieron rápido cuando le desabrochó los pantalones y le agarro el pene por dentro de aquellos calzoncillos blancos de algodón.

—Déjame hacer esto— dijo la morena completamente seria. Estaba segura de que de aquel modo sería mucho más fácil. A pesar de sentirse un poco usada por Jake, era lo que llevaba deseando desde que le había conocido.

La mano de Jane se deslizó arriba y abajo del pene del moreno, haciendo que este se estremeciera. La chica se arrodilló y sin parar de hacer aquel movimiento se metió el miembro de Jake en la boca. Un calambrazo recorrió el cuerpo del chico, pero aquello no fue nada comparado como cuando al levantar la vista de la cabeza de Jane sus ojos se cruzaron con la anaranjada mirada de Dirk Strider.

Silencioso y quieto, le miraba fijamente desde la mitad del pasillo, casi parecía un espectro. Un abrumador calor invadió el cuerpo del moreno, magnificando las sensaciones de la aterciopelada boca de Jane sobre su miembro.

La mirada de Jake resiguió la forma del cuello del rubio, siguiendo por sus brazos fuertes en aquella camisa de manga corta. Cuando la lengua de Jane repasó su glande haciendo que un jadeo escapara de los labios del moreno, English hizo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Si solo fuera él, Strider, quien estuviera arrodillado frente a él. Jake le miró fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de parecer seductor, cuando a la mitad le sacudió una onda de placer obligándole a gemir.

Dirk acentuó su sonrisa, imaginándose ser él Jane Crocker. Dio un paso atrás, tropezándose contra la estantería y dejando caer los libros que sostenía en la mano.

Aquel ruido sobresaltó a Jane, que se separó de Jake mirando en dirección al rubio. Totalmente avergonzada, se cerró la camisa y se escondió en la zona de libros restringidos. El moreno la miró huir por un instante, y cuando se volvió para subirse los pantalones se percató de que el Strider ahora se encontraba muy próximo a él.

El rubio le sonrió, quedándose muy cerca de English. Casi podía notar su respiración agitada sobre su blanca piel. Jake se adelantó para besarle, necesitaba aquel contacto casi tanto como respirar, su pene aún erecto estaba a escasos centímetros de aquellas manos grandes y bonitas que siempre le habían gustado y los labios de Dirk, gruesos y carnosos, le eran tan necesarios como el agua en el desierto.

Una risa escapó de la boca del Strider, que posó su dedo índice sobre la boca del otro chico cuando se aproximó a besarle. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo con la otra mano, y la colocó en el bolsillo de la camisa de Jake. Acto seguido besó superficialmente los labios del moreno y se encaminó a la salida.

— Ven a verme, English — dijo antes de desaparecer entre las estanterías.

Jake se subió los calzoncillos y le miró alejarse. ¿Debería haberle dicho algo? Trago saliva y se colocó la ropa, era mejor no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Caminó hasta la mesa donde aún estaba Roxy sentada, que sonrió pícaramente.

— Te he mandado un regalo — dijo la rubia tapándose la boca para evitar reírse demasiado alto. Desde el principio tenía muy claro que a Jake le gustaba aquel Strider. ¿A quién no le gustaba Dirk Strider?

Jake dejó escapar aire y negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda. Tenía intención de reprenderla, de verdad quería hacerlo por haberle forzado de aquella manera, cuando Aranea se acercó a ellos interrumpiéndole.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Jane? — Preguntó arqueando la ceja la otra bibliotecaria. Sus movimientos gráciles, con aquel vestido de color azul oscuro que se ceñía en su cintura con un cinturón ancho y su oscuro pelo que caía en leves ondas a un lado y a otro de su anguloso rostro.— Porque, te la has llevado a algún lado antes ¿eh?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y la miró alejarse en un inquieto repiqueteo de tacones. Le intimidaba, no solo por el carácter que parecía tener sino también por lo atractiva que le pareció al hablarle.

—Vaya, parece que algunas chicas si te gustan— mencionó Roxy tratando de centrase nuevamente en la lectura. Se había fijado en cómo había mirado a la Serket.

— ¿Crees que debería disculparme con Jane? — preguntó el chico mirando a las dos bibliotecarias que ahora discutían detrás del mostrador.

—No, que va — dijo pensado que aquello solo conseguiría que la bibliotecaria se sintiera mucho más incómoda.

Jake sacó la tarjeta que le había entregado Dirk. Era pequeña y de color blanco, con unas letras escritas en borrosa caligrafía que indicaban una dirección. La casa del Strider seguramente. El moreno guardó la tarjeta con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, al menos todo aquello había servido para algo. Acto seguido volvió al trabajo, tratando de olvidar que la próxima vez que quisiera un libro tendría que hablar con Jane o con Aranea.


End file.
